


Take What You Want

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hair Pulling Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top James, bottom ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: An accidental kink discovery has Ed curious to see what it would be like if he and James swapped roles in the bedroom
Relationships: James Acaster/Ed Gamble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> this took me literal months to write fml
> 
> tumblr: @mangostv  
twitter: @tofumuse

Finding out Ed sometimes liked to be submissive was quite accidental for both James and Ed himself. Whilst Ed sucked off James one evening quite early into their sort of relationship, James had gotten overexcited and tugged on Ed’s hair a bit harder than intended. He’d instantly let go and apologised when Ed grunted around his cock but this just made Ed momentarily lift his mouth from his cock and simply say:

“Do it again.”

Now, this wasn’t the complete introduction into Ed being submissive. It was a slower process than that, but James did find out during this blowjob that Ed responded quite a lot to having his hair yanked on. James enjoyed making Ed groan around his cock but didn’t think much more of it at this stage, mostly due to the fact that Ed could get a similar reaction out of him when he sucked or nibbled on a certain part of James’s neck.

The two of them also found out they both quite enjoyed dry humping. Ed took some sadistic pleasure in grinding against James when they were both in just their underwear, reducing James into a desperate gangly mess that often resulted in him cumming in his boxers before Ed actually got to fucking him.

After some time apart from each other, they were frantically going at it on James’s bed. As Ed found the spot on James’s neck that made him squeal, James grabbed on to the closest thing he could as the pleasurable feeling of being bitten coursed its way through him; Ed’s tousled hair. The effect was almost immediate, Ed’s mouth going slack and letting out a guttural groan, forgetting about his attack on James’s neck. James bit his lip and did it again, slightly harder.

“Oh, fuck me,” Ed gasped out. The two of them froze and looked at each other.

“Do you want me to?”

“I- um. Yes.” Ed said after a long moment. “But not tonight. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“That’s okay.” James almost whispered.

James ended up just sucking him off that night, Ed more responsive than usual, evidently more turned on by the hair pulling. He trembled for the few minutes it lasted, crying out weakly when he finally came into James’s mouth. Afterwards, Ed was quieter than usual and had a constant pink tinge to his cheeks for the remainder of the night. James knew what it was like to be embarrassed about revealing a new kink to your partner, especially if you’ve only just discovered it yourself, and told him that they could try out whatever he wanted when he was ready for it.

They were both busy for the next fortnight, both on their respective tours with various television appearances thrown in to make sure they were as overworked as possible. James was in a dingy hotel in North Wales, Ed was in a dingy hotel in Manchester, and they were both naked and masturbating.

“Can’t stop thinking about you, miss having you with me.” Ed texted. Bit cheesy? Perhaps, but it was true.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you want me to do to you.” James responded. That had been a bit of a risk but it was also true. James had spent the past fortnight frantically wanking under hotel bed sheets thinking about a desperate Ed begging to be fucked. 

“I’ve fingered myself every night for the past two weeks.”

Okay, James hadn’t been expecting that response. He nearly came as he read it, only managing to hold back at the last second.

“Fucking hell.” he responded, then, as an afterthought after thinking he maybe sounded like he didn’t like the thought of what Ed had sent, he sent a second text.

“Pics or it didn’t happen?”

Even with two fingers inside of himself, Ed still rolled his eyes at the message. Obliging anyway, he opened his camera and took what he deemed to be a bit of a crap video of him slowly sliding his two fingers in and out. He couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the thought of sending the video to James.

After sending it, he didn’t receive a reply for a few minutes. He started to panic, what if James watched it and realised he wasn’t into the idea? What if he’d grossed him out? As he thought this, his phone buzzed again. When he opened the message it was just a picture. A picture of James’s pale torso splattered with cum.

“Can’t wait for those fingers to be replaced with my cock.”

It didn’t take long for Ed to cum after that.

A week later and they were finally going to be seeing each other, the downside being that they had to record two podcast episodes in a row to catch up after being so busy. They spent over two hours in what can only be described as horny hell. Lingering eye contact, more suggestive jokes than usual, and James’s hand making its way up Ed’s thigh under the table.

“Fucking finally.” Ed exclaimed as they finally got back to his flat. Truth be told, he was nervous. Now it had finally reached the day that he was going to be dicked down, he was afraid. Yet at the same time, there wasn’t much more he wanted more in life at that moment. Plus, James was always screaming with pleasure when it was Ed fucking him. Surely that meant it was nothing to be afraid of.

“You’re going to have to be patient with me, I’m new to this whole dominant thing.” James said with a blush as he removed his jacket. Ed might have made a joke about how yeah that was quite obvious if he wasn’t so fucking nervous.

“I mean, you don’t have to be like.. _ dominant _ . But you could be a little rough with me.” Ed suggested. James nodded.

“Let’s go to your room, hm?”

James was really good at calming him down, slowly grinding against him when they made it into bed. Ed knew James was probably just as nervous about this as he was. When James went to unbutton Ed’s skinny jeans, he stopped him.

“Do you want to stop?” James asked, suddenly highly alert.

“No! No, I-“ Ed’s face burned. “I just wanted to warn you that I’m kind of already prepped.”

James looked confused until he’d tugged the jeans off of Ed and pulled down his underwear. He visibly swallowed.

“Oh.” 

Ed’s slightly open legs revealed the end of a shiny silver butt plug nestled in Ed’s ass. It wasn’t that big but big enough that Ed had basically been constantly hard ever since he’d slid it in there that morning.

“Haven’t even had a dick in you yet and you’re already plugging yourself up? Damn, you’re a slut.” James said with a smirk. It was so unlike him that Ed barely held in a laugh. This whole situation was so absurd.

James slowly eased the plug out, earning a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper from Ed. Ed threw his head back when James replaces the butt plug with two fingers.

“No. Eyes on me.” James said, grabbing Ed by his hair and pulling his head forwards. Ed whined, clenching around James as his hips stuttered.

“God, hurry up. I’m desperate.”

James quite liked this new whiny Ed, surprised at how different he could be from the domineering force he could often be in the bedroom. He’d never fingered anyone but himself so just did what he’d do to himself, hoping Ed would respond in the same way. It worked, Ed’s mouth becoming slack as James’s fingers scissored him open. The whimpers that began to escape Ed as a third finger was slipped in proved nearly too much for James.

He fumbled around in the top drawer of the nightstand for a second to find the lube before shimmying his trousers off and then pulling off his shirt as an afterthought. Glancing back at the bed, Ed still had his t-shirt on but nothing else, face and neck flushed red but his legs wide open. James swallowed and flipped the cap on the lube bottle open.

He gave his cock a thin coating then squeezed a bit more onto his fingers as an afterthought, making Ed hiss and gasp as he then slid all three of the lube coated fingers into him at once. 

“Just making sure you’re properly prepared.” James muttered. Ed gave a slight nod in response, not really sure he could trust himself to speak anymore. “Ready?”

Eyes locked on one another, James slowly thrust into Ed for the first time. 

“Fuck.” Ed breathed.

“Yeah.” said James.

“Move. Please.”

All of their pent up tension that had led up to this moment revealed itself as James started roughly thrusting into Ed. It was overwhelming yet too amazing to stop, James trying desperately hard to appear somewhat calm and collected. In reality, he felt about a second away from jizzing and somehow his arms were already tired and wobbly when they’d just started. In an effort to hide his weak arms, he leaned forward on his elbows and began to thrust hard and deep. Ed cried out, screwing his eyes shut and letting out an unbelievably high pitched whimper that would be ingrained into James’s mind for the rest of time.

“You good?” James panted. Ed frantically nodded before wrapping both his arms and legs around James, wanting him as close and as deep as possible.

“Pull my hair.” 

“Huh?” 

“Pull my hair, James. Please.”

James reached up and grabbed a handful of Ed’s messy hair, Ed arching his back as it was yanked. James huffed out a laugh into Ed’s sweaty clavicle and did it again, his laugh turning into a groan as Ed sunk his fingernails into the soft pale flesh of James’s back.

“Can’t hold on much longer.” James moaned, managing to lift himself up again on his still wobbly arms. 

“Cum in me then.” Ed said, looking up at James through heavy-lidded eyes. He looked an absolute wreck and it was driving James mad. 

“You sure?” James asked. “Could cum on your face, or your chest, or-“

“God, I don’t care just keep fucking me James. Go as hard as you can, I can take it.” Ed said before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back again.

James spat the palm of one of his hands and wrapped it around Ed’s cock, making the other man’s hips jerk for a second. He fell forward onto his elbows again, only being able to prop himself up on one as his other arm was occupied with wanking off Ed. He fucked into Ed as hard as he could manage in both of their current states whilst awkwardly reaching between them to make Ed cum too. Ed wrapped himself around James again.

“Let me.” He whispered, reaching down and batting James’s hand away, continuing to do it himself. James bit his lip and sped up his movements, able to concentrate more now that he wasn’t multitasking. 

“Close.” Ed mumbled, prompting James to reach up and grasp his hair again. With a particularly aggressive tug, Ed cried out and spilled in between them both, his free hand raking its way down James’s back and leaving angry red scratches. James hissed at the feeling and let his head fall forwards, screwing his eyes shut as he began to cum himself. Ed was unbelievably tight as he came, squeezing everything out of James’s dick.

Ed winced as James pulled out, legs trembling for a multitude of reasons. Groggily, James got up to retrieve a flannel, nearly toppling off the bed because of his weakened limbs.

“Fuckin’ hell” Ed exclaimed, seeing the scratches he’d left down James’s back. “I didn’t realise I was doing it, I’m so sorry.”

James returned with the flannel, cheeks somehow even more flushed.

“Don’t apologise. I, uh, quite liked it actually.”

“Well, that’s a kink explored for both of us tonight then.”

Once they were cleaned up, they got back into bed to nap, spooning because James’s back wouldn’t sting then. Who knew Ed Gamble would be a bottom bitch?


End file.
